<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Square One by GeiforTWICE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501101">Square One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiforTWICE/pseuds/GeiforTWICE'>GeiforTWICE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2YEON - Freeform, F/F, High School, Past, Starting Over, Switzerland, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiforTWICE/pseuds/GeiforTWICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a break from their most recent Concert Jeongyeon and Nayeon just took a Nap and was magically transported back in 2010 before they became trainees. </p><p>This time would they choose each other or still choose to join JYPE?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Square One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credits to @aegenwvlf for the prompt on twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a member of the <strong>‘<em>Nation’s Girl Group’</em></strong> is great and all; <strong>Fans</strong> and supporters that gives their all-out support. <strong>Fame</strong>, not only locally but internationally. <strong>Money</strong>, that can afford any luxury brand of clothes. And more exciting things that the entertainment industry can give and provide them. But most importantly, doing your passion: <strong><em>Perform on stage.</em></strong></p><p>But with all that being said, even though the industry can give them all the things they want and need in life; fans, fame, money, and everything else, there would still be some things that they can’t easily acquire.</p><p>
  <em>Being bound with a contract will always have its own consequences. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what if they came back in time and didn’t sign that contract?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>=====</p><p> </p><p>After Twice’s recent concert they were given three days off before the promotions for their recent comeback start. Some members went back to their hometowns to visit their families, some just spent their days off shopping and lazing around and the J-line flew back to Japan to spend time with their families there.</p><p><strong>“What should we do today?” </strong>Nayeon asked as she was changing the channel of the television finding some good stuff to watch. She was seated at the couch comfortably while hugging a bulbasaur plush.</p><p><strong>“I don’t know…” </strong>Jeongyeon replied not batting an eye on Nayeon. She just continuously scrolled through her phone finding some things that she can buy online.</p><p>The two of them stayed at the dorm just to laze around and do nothing enjoying their well-deserved break while the others are out doing their own stuff.</p><p><strong>“By the way, where’s Tzuyu? I thought she’ll stay home today?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked as she was looking around trying to find their precious maknae.</p><p>
  <strong>“She was invited by her friends to eat out today” </strong>
</p><p>Jeongyeon just hummed as a reply, she scoot beside Nayeon and lay on the latter’s lap and continued scrolling through her phone. It suddenly became silent, the only sound that they can hear was the sound of rain falling outside and the sound of the television in front of them.</p><p>They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Nayeon watching some drama she found and Jeongyeon scrolling for things online.</p><p>Comfortable… that would define what they feel about each other, but of course there’s much more to that. It’s just that… they can’t.</p><p><strong>“Nabongs~” </strong>Jeongyeon called. Nayeon just hummed in response not taking her eyes off from the drama that she was watching. <strong>“I’m bored…” </strong>Jeongyeon said as she sat straight and poked Nayeon’s cheeks.</p><p><strong>“What do you want me to do about it? I’m bored as hell too” </strong>Nayeon replied not minding Jeongyeon who was still poking her cheeks.</p><p>Jeongyeon sulked and tried to watch the drama that Nayeon was watching but she just can’t sit idly and watch the drama, it wasn’t boring it just doesn’t suit her taste.</p><p><strong>“How could you watch those people just bake and do stuff” </strong>She asked, trying to annoy Nayeon</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t have a choice, that’s the most decent show I came across”</strong>
</p><p>As Jeongyeon was watching the Drama she got an Idea. Before she was casted in sixteen she was doing a part-time job in a bakery and she realized that she had a knack for baking. And since she was bored, she wants to teach Nayeon to bake today.</p><p><strong>“Nabongs, do you want to learn how to bake?” </strong>She asked in an inviting tone.</p><p>Nayeon just looked at Jeongyeon confused on what she was talking about. Even before Nayeon could reply Jeongyeon dragged her into the kitchen.</p><p><strong>“Jeongyeon what…” </strong>Nayeon wasn’t able to finish her sentence when she saw the ingredients that Jeongyeon was taking out.</p><p><strong>“Baking~ Baking~” </strong>Jeongyeon sang as she was taking out the ingredients from the cupboards.</p><p>After taking out the ingredients Jeongyeon started to teach Nayeon how to bake. The latter wasn’t all that interested in baking at all she just wants is to eat the finished product, but since Jeongyeon was all giddy and excited to teach her, she just went with the flow and enjoyed baking with Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You do it like this…” </strong>Jeongyeon said behind Nayeon while guiding the latter’s hand on how to separate the yolk from the egg white.</p><p>Jeongyeon’s face was so near with Nayeon’s, that if she looked at Jeongyeon she would probably kiss her cheeks <em>‘accidentally’.</em> And she did, but after that she just chuckled and smirked at Jeongyeon who was acting disgusted with what Nayeon just did.</p><p>Nayeon was laughing wholeheartedly as Jeongyeon was looking at her disgusted.</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe if we weren’t idols…” </em>
</p><p>They both thought.</p><p>
  <em>“Just maybe…”</em>
</p><p>They were comfortable with each other but they’re also aware of their feelings, they just think that it won’t work out since they’re in the same group and they’re idols.</p><p>They finished making the cake and now all they need to do is finish the frosting.</p><p>While taste testing the frosting Nayeon playfully dipped her fingers in the frosting and put some on Jeongyeon’ face.</p><p><strong>“Yah!” </strong>Jeongyeon exclaimed as she let out an annoyed chuckle. Nayeon just snickered at Jeongyeon and pretended that she did nothing <strong>“You want to challenge me in a frosting battle eh?” </strong>She said and smirked.</p><p>She scooped a large portion of frosting in her fingers and wiped it all over Nayeon’s cheeks. They were laughing while putting frosting on each other’s face and hair completely forgetting that the frosting was for the cake.</p><p>Jeongyeon was supporting Nayeon’s back holding her close to her while her other hand was trying to wipe some frosting on Nayeon’s forehead, while the latter was holding Jeongyeon’s hands keeping it from putting the frosting on her forehead. They looked like a newly-wed couple playing while baking some cake.</p><p><strong>“Yah! Jeongyeon-ah!” </strong>Nayeon screamed while laughing. They were clearly having fun.</p><p><strong>“This is revenge. Kekeke~” </strong>Jeongyeon said in an evil tone and made a dorky face.</p><p>
  <strong>“Unnie?” </strong>
</p><p>They both looked at the doorway of the kitchen when they heard a voice. It was Chaeyoung; her mouth hanging open, Jihyo was behind her, her jaw also hanging open.</p><p><strong>“We’re... uh… just going to… yeah… have fun” </strong>Jihyo said slowly pulling Chaeyoung out of the doorway.</p><p>The two looked at each other and realized how awkward their position was. They both pulled away and fixed themselves.</p><p><strong>“Let’s uh… let’s Just finish the cake” </strong>Nayeon said and averted Jeongyeon’s gaze</p><p><strong>“Y-Yeah” </strong>Jeongyeon said and prepared the frosting.</p><p><strong>“Pfft…” </strong>Jeongyeon suppressed her laugh when she saw what Nayeon wrote on the cake.</p><p>
  <strong>“What?” </strong>
</p><p>Jeongyeon pointed at the misspelling that Nayeon made.</p><p>She teased Nayeon nonstop about the misspelling, completely forgetting about the awkward moment that happened just literally minutes ago.</p><p>They placed the cake inside the fridge and posted a note on the fridge.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“CAKES FOR EVERYONE” </em> </strong>
</p><p>After cleaning up and taking a shower Jeongyeon decided that she would take a quick nap and just wake up when it’s dinner time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> “… Jeongyeon…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Five more minutes Jihyo…” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“… Yoo Jeongyeon…” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“MISS YOO JEONGYEON!” </strong>
</p><p>Jeongyeon abruptly stood up and did Twice’s greeting but halfway through her greeting she stopped and looked around.</p><p><strong>“… -ice Imnida??” </strong>People were looking at her suppressing their laughs.</p><p>She looked around with a confused face.</p><p><strong>“Miss Yoo Jeongyeon, sleeping again in my class?” </strong>The teacher just looked at her with furrowed brows, but that’s not what’s important right now<strong> “I’ll see you later at the faculty after class!” </strong>as if on cue she heard the bell rang and the people around her started gathering their things and packing their bags</p><p><em>“What the heck is going on?” </em>She thought as she observed the people around her.</p><p><strong>“Way to go Jeong” </strong>The girl beside her said and elbowed her lightly.</p><p>When all of the people inside the room were already gone she looked outside the window and saw that she was inside her former school. She looked down and saw that she’s wearing Apgujeong High school’s uniform.</p><p>Her eyes widened</p><p>
  <em>“What the actual heck is happening? This is a dream right? This is just a dream.” </em>
</p><p>She pinched her cheeks as strong as she can</p><p><strong>“Ow…” </strong>She said and caressed her cheeks</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no freaking way…” </em>
</p><p>She looked for her School ID and saw that she’s back in her second year in middle school.</p><p>
  <em>“Did I really travel back in time?”</em>
</p><p>She went to the nearest bathroom and looked at herself in front of the mirror, inspecting her face. She chuckled…</p><p>
  <em>“I really did…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> “….yeon…” </strong>
</p><p>Nayeon just ignored the call and just continued to nap</p><p>
  <strong>“Nayeon…” </strong>
</p><p>She still ignored it and just do her thing.</p><p>
  <strong>“Nayeon, class is already finished! Wake up!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Class?” </em>
</p><p>She quickly sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the place and saw her former classmates when she was still in Apgujeong</p><p><strong>“What the…” </strong>She mumbled</p><p>
  <em>“I swear to God I was just napping at the dorm just a few minutes ago” </em>
</p><p>She looked at her clothes and she was wearing their uniform.</p><p><strong>“Hey... do you have a mirror?” </strong>Nayeon asked the person beside her</p><p>The girl handed her a mirror and then continued to gather her things. Nayeon checked herself in the mirror and saw that she was back at her 15 year old self.</p><p>
  <em>“What sorcery is this?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t able to see each other that day and they were still figuring out what really happened to them, still confused on the sudden time travel.</p><p><em>“Why would I be suddenly thrown back in the past?” </em>They both thought while walking back home.</p><p>Jeongyeon and Nayeon thought of every possible reason why they were back 10 years ago but they still can’t seem to find any reasonable answer to their question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jeongyeon came home she locked herself in her room and stared at the calendar on her desk.</p><p>
  <em>xxxxx xx, 2010  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“2010… It was this year that I auditioned for JYP and SM” </em>
</p><p>She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.</p><p><em>“I still can’t believe I’m back in 2010” </em>She sighed and rolled back and forth on her bed.</p><p><em>“Nayeon…” </em>She stopped<em> “did you travel back in time too?” </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was sitting inside the nearby café; she was writing down all possible things that she has done when she was 15 that she regrets, but none of it makes sense.</p><p>
  <em>“None, none of these makes sense, it’s not like I regretted something so major this time of my life…” </em>
</p><p>She thought as hard as she can but she still can’t see why she would travel back in time.</p><p>
  <em>“Damn, I give up” </em>
</p><p>She leaned on the back rest of the chair and crossed her arms, she stared at all the things she listed on the paper and it feels like she was missing something.</p><p><strong>“What is it…?” </strong>She mumbled</p><p>After a few minutes of thinking she just shrugged it off and decided that she would just live her life as it was before.</p><p>While walking back home she remembered one thing, or a person rather.</p><p>
  <em>“Jeongyeon…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Jeong, you said you auditioned for JYPE before right?” </strong>One of Jeongyeon’s classmates asked. It was true that she had auditioned for JYP before but she didn’t pass the cut for being a trainee.</p><p><strong>“Yeah, what about it?” </strong>She asked</p><p>Her classmate just showed her a flyer that says auditions would be open again in about 2 weeks.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yeah, it was this time of the year” </em>
</p><p>She thought of everything that happened that year. She auditioned and got in, and then Nayeon auditioned after a few months and got in as well. They started hanging out with Jihyo and then the rest is history.</p><p><strong>“Will you be auditioning again?” </strong>her classmate asked</p><p>
  <em>“Will I?”</em>
</p><p><strong>“I don’t know yet” </strong>She said and chuckled</p><p>She looked outside the window and saw Nayeon with her classmates playing at the field.</p><p>
  <em>“Should I take the risk?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Nayeon! I heard that there would be another Open audition at JYP in the next few weeks, are you going to Audition?” </strong>
</p><p>She remembered that it was this year and month that Jeongyeon auditioned for JYP and SM.</p><p><strong>“No, my mom would probably rage at me if I did” </strong>She jokingly said and chuckled.</p><p>She was thinking about the reason why she travelled back in time last night and there was just one thing, or person rather, that explains why she would travel back in time.  </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Jeong, you coming?” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah, wait a sec.” </strong>
</p><p>She was invited by her friends to eat at the newly opened café near their school, and aside from her classmates they invited some other friends from other grades.</p><p><strong>“So who are your friends from the other grade?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked her classmate</p><p>
  <strong>“Yujin from class x-x, she said she’ll take one of her classmate too” </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Class x-x? Isn’t that Nayeon’s class?” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Anyway they’ll meet us there”  </strong>
</p><p>Jeongyeon just let it be. As she can remember, she rejected her classmate’s offer before because she was practicing for her audition. But now there’s no need for it because she has no plans on auditioning.</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no way she’ll be there anyway” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p><em>“What is she doing here?” </em>Jeongyeon thought <em>“She’s the classmate?” </em></p><p>Nayeon was sitting in front of Jeongyeon and her friend inside the café</p><p><em>“She isn’t supposed to be here” </em>Nayeon thought as she recalls the scene in her memory. <em>“She’s supposed to be practicing for her audition today” </em></p><p>She remembered vaguely that Jeongyeon’s friend explained to them that she was busy practicing for her audition.</p><p>The two of them got introduced to each other and they spent their time sneakily stealing glances at each other. Sometimes their eyes would meet but they would just play it off like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that get together, days passed and they grew close to each other thanks to their friends that always invite them out. It’s not like they don’t know each other, they just don’t know that both of them travelled back in time.</p><p><strong>“So you’re going to audition Jeong?” </strong>Her classmate suddenly asked while they were inside a restaurant with Nayeon and her friend.</p><p>The Open Audition would be tomorrow and she already thought about it.</p><p><strong> “No…” </strong>She said as she looked at Nayeon</p><p>
  <em>“This time I’m choosing you…” </em>
</p><p>Nayeon looked back at Jeongyeon hiding her surprise.</p><p>
  <em>“She won’t audition? Then…” </em>
</p><p><strong>“Why?” </strong>Nayeon suddenly asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice, but Jeongyeon didn’t notice it and just took it as a curious question.</p><p><strong>“I have other plans” </strong>She said and smiled at Nayeon <strong>“Anyway you said you wanted to be an Idol right? Why don’t you try to audition?” </strong>She asked Nayeon</p><p>
  <strong>“I…” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Her parents won’t let her” </strong>Nayeon’s friend answered jokingly</p><p>They spent their time talking about random stuff but Jeongyeon’s answer was still stuck in Nayeon’s head.</p><p><em>“There’s no way the timeline would change right, just because I travelled back in time?” </em>She thought as she looked at Jeongyeon who was laughing with their friends. <em>“Did I accidentally change something by travelling back in time?” </em></p><p>Her head was now full of questions. And as soon as she came back home she looked at the notes she made. She wrote down all the things she remembers when she was 15 and compared it to what was happening</p><p>
  <em>“Did… Did she travel back in time too?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Months passed and it came to the point where the two of them hang out with each other without their friends. Jeongyeon still has no clue that Nayeon travelled back in time and Nayeon was still checking if Jeongyeon really travelled back in time, dropping subtle hints, but Jeongyeon wasn’t getting the hints, making Nayeon think that Jeongyeon didn’t travel back in time.</p><p><strong>“Yeah, there’s just no way.” </strong>Nayeon said out loud while looking at the sky.</p><p>The two of them were at the rooftop eating their lunches.</p><p><strong>“There’s no way that?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked while eating her lunch.</p><p>
  <em>“Did I say that out loud?” </em>
</p><p><strong>“That… that I’ll become an idol” </strong>Nayeon said as an excuse</p><p><strong>“What? Why would you say that?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked she looked at Nayeon but the latter seems like she has nothing to answer so she continued to speak<strong> “I’m pretty sure you’ll become famous if you just try auditioning. You’re center material after all” </strong>She said nonchalantly and continued eating</p><p>Nayeon looked at her with a surprised face; she can feel her face blushing at what Jeongyeon just said<strong>. </strong>To hide her embarrassment she laughed.</p><p>
  <strong>“Me? Center material? What kind of Joke is that?” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“I’m not joking. You can sing… You can dance and…” </strong>Jeongyeon paused she can feel her heart beating faster and faster like she’s running a marathon. She took a deep breath and spoke up <strong>“You’re… you’re cute…” </strong>She can feel her embarrassment creeping up but she continued to speak <strong>“Definitely center material.” </strong>She added</p><p>Nayeon was silent, so Jeongyeon just looked at her food and continued eating out of embarrassment, she can hear heart beating so loud, and it felt like it could burst at any moment.</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t the first time I complimented her, so why am I getting nervous?!”</em>
</p><p>Nayeon can’t hide her surprise. Her heart was beating fast and she can feel the butterflies in her stomach. She can feel her cheeks and ears heating up; she looked away so that Jeongyeon won’t be able to see her being a blushing mess.</p><p>
  <em>“This… this is new… I’m so used to get insults from her that even a simple compliment can make me blush like this.”</em>
</p><p>Awkward…</p><p><em>“Did I say something wrong?” </em>Jeongyeon thought as she looked at Nayeon who was facing the other way</p><p>A few minutes passed but it felt like hours to them. It was so awkward that no one dared to speak.</p><p>Jeongyeon decided to break the silence, but before she could even say anything the bell rang.</p><p>Nayeon abruptly stood up from sitting on the floor</p><p><strong>“Have to get back to class” </strong>She dusted her skirt and then looked at Jeongyeon<strong> “I’ll see you later, Yeonie” </strong>Nayeon said and left Jeongyeon.</p><p><em>“That’s the last hint I’m dropping…” </em>Nayeon thought as she went back to her class.</p><p><strong>“Déjà vu…” </strong>She said out loud, she was about to brush the thought off when she remembered why it felt so familiar.</p><p><em>“Wait… Yeonie…? Yeonie?!” </em>Jeongyeon looked at where Nayeon was previously standing, her Jaw hanging open.</p><p>That nickname was given to her by Sana who calls her ‘Yeonie-chan’ and aside from Sana no one calls her Yeonie.</p><p>
  <em>“Holy Crap, did she…?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, Jeongyeon was not able to see Nayeon; the latter was avoiding her. Jeongyeon badly wanted to talk to Nayeon and confess, and she also wanted to know if Nayeon was sent back to the past just like her.</p><p>But Nayeon was obviously avoiding her, whenever Nayeon sees Jeongyeon in the halls; she would purposely turn around and go the other way to avoid Jeongyeon. She purposely eats in their classroom to avoid running in to Jeongyeon at the cafeteria. She did everything she can just to avoid Jeongyeon.</p><p>Tomorrow would be the 7th Open Audition in JYP and Jeongyeon knew that Nayeon would go so as soon as her class ended she ran upstairs to go to Nayeon’s class to talk and confess. But to her disappointment Nayeon didn’t attend school.</p><p>She went home feeling so down that day</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Today is the day” </em>Jeongyeon thought as she was looking out</p><p>
  <strong>“Jeong wanna hang out? Yujin asked if we wanted to go to Karaoke today.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I’m not in the mood…” </strong>She nonchalantly said not batting an eye on her friend.</p><p>Her friend was still saying something but she was just not feeling it today.</p><p>She didn’t audition last time because she thought she could at least confess to Nayeon before the Auditions and change Nayeon’s mind about being an Idol, but she can’t.</p><p>She had all those chances but her cowardice and fear was always taking over her body.</p><p><em>“I should’ve just auditioned If I knew this would happen” </em>She chuckled at the thought. Well it’s all too late now. <em>“Guess I’ll just be a fan and support her from the sidelines” </em></p><p>All throughout the day she was dazing off, she can’t concentrate on her lectures and she can’t seem to focus on anything.</p><p>While walking back home she snapped out of her misery.</p><p><em>“Why should I sulk? It’s Nayeon I’m talking about; she’s born to be an idol. I should even celebrate instead of sulking” </em>She thought</p><p>She remembered that her friend and Yujin was going to the Karaoke so she texted her friend and asked where are they.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She arrived at the place and saw her classmate and Yujin.</p><p><strong>“Just the two of you?” </strong>She asked</p><p>
  <strong>“Yep!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course she won’t be here… She’s in the auditions. What did I even expect?” </em>
</p><p>They started having a blast, Jeongyeon singing her heart out convincing herself that she was celebrating on behalf of Nayeon’s success as an Idol.</p><p>In the middle of Jeongyeon’s song someone entered the room, but she didn’t pay attention, she thought that it was just another food order.</p><p>
  <strong>“Sorry I’m so late; Ms. Choi really gave me a hard time for the make-up quiz I took.” </strong>
</p><p>As soon as she heard the voice she snapped her head towards that person.</p><p>
  <em>“What is she doing here?” </em>
</p><p>She stopped singing and just looked at Nayeon who was now picking her song choice. She shoved the ic on to her friend’s chest and walked towards Nayeon.</p><p><strong>“You’re not supposed to be here.” </strong>She said as she was walking.</p><p>Nayeon on the other hand was surprised to see Jeongyeon.</p><p>
  <em>“I thought she wasn’t coming? Why is she here?” </em>
</p><p> <strong>“You… You’re supposed to be at the auditions.” </strong></p><p>When Nayeon heard those words her eyes turned saucers. She stood up and pulled Jeongyeon out of the room.</p><p><strong>“Why… why are you here?” </strong>Jeongyeon immediately asked when they were outside.</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m the one who’s supposed to be asking you questions! How… how did you know?”</strong>
</p><p>From then, they realized.</p><p><strong>“You travelled back in time?!” </strong>They both exclaimed at the same time</p><p>They just looked at each other. Their eyes as wide as it can get. They snapped back to reality when they heard a loud thud inside the room, but they just shrugged it off.</p><p><strong>“That isn’t important right now! Why are you here? You’re supposed to be in the Auditions!” </strong>Jeongyeon exclaimed, a hint of disappointment in her voice<strong>.</strong></p><p><strong>“I’m the one who’s supposed to be asking you that! Why didn’t you audition?!” </strong>Nayeon asked looking Jeongyeon straight in the eye.</p><p>Jeongyeon was taken aback at Nayeon’s question. Her heart was beating fast, her palms getting cold, fear taking over her body. She can’t look straight at Nayeon</p><p><strong>“I…” </strong>She paused, she can’t think of any excuse. <strong>“I… Y-you’re changing the subject I asked you first!” </strong>She childishly said.</p><p>Nayeon’s heart was beating erratically, her rage just erupted, she can’t believe Jeongyeon was being childish right now.</p><p><strong>“Because of you!” </strong>She mindlessly exclaimed.</p><p>Jeongyeon was astonished, but Nayeon was surprised with what she said as well.</p><p><strong>“B-because of m-me?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked blinking twice and pointing at herself.</p><p>Nayeon can’t hide her embarrassment, so she tried to run back inside the room but Jeongyeon was quick to hold her wrist.</p><p><strong>“Answer my question Nayeon…” </strong>She calmly said.</p><p>Nayeon just looked at her with an embarrassed face, her cheeks and ears all red as tomato.</p><p>
  <strong>“I..” </strong>
</p><p>She kept thinking of an excuse but she can’t seem to think of a good one. She looked at Jeongyeon who was determined to hear her answer.</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no use to hiding it…” </em>
</p><p>She was nervous as heck, her palms are getting sweaty beads of sweat were forming on her temple. She’s basically confessing right now. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She decided to tell Jeongyeon.</p><p><strong>“H-how could I audition if I know that you won’t be in Twice…” </strong>She confessed <strong>“Twice isn’t complete without you…” </strong>She added <strong>“2-2yeon isn’t complete without you…” </strong>She said almost inaudible. <strong>“I love all the members of Twice… But… Y-you’re special to me.” </strong>She said feeling embarrassed</p><p>Jeongyeon’s heart thumped when she heard Nayeon’s last sentence.</p><p><strong>“I-I’m special to you?” </strong>Jeongyeon reiterated.</p><p><strong>“Why do you always have to repeat everything I said?!”</strong>Nayeon exclaimed her embarrassment just getting to the next level<strong> “Just be grateful that I chose you over being an Idol!” </strong>She said trying to hide her embarrassment but she ended up being more embarrassed because of what she said.</p><p>
  <em>“Damn it. Damn it! Me and my big mouth!” </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon blushed and smiled at the revelation. She released Nayeon’s wrist and covered her face, she chuckled, and she can’t believe what Nayeon just said.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah~ I’m supposed to be mad at her because she didn’t audition but…” </em>
</p><p><strong>“Why are you laughing?!” </strong>Nayeon exclaimed</p><p><strong>“I… are all of those true?” </strong>Jeongyeon said peeking behind her fingers.</p><p>Nayeon was startled at the sudden question but she answered honestly <strong>“Y-yes”</strong></p><p>Jeongyeon blushed harder and her ears were also turning red.</p><p><strong>“What—“ </strong>Before Nayeon could speak more Jeongyeon started laughing and spoke.</p><p><strong>“I was supposed to celebrate your success today, because I thought you auditioned” </strong>She mumbled, Nayeon just confusedly looked at her.</p><p><strong>“What? Why are you—“ </strong>Nayeon was supposed to ask Jeongyeon but she paused as she realized that the conversation was being too one-sided so she asked her question earlier</p><p><strong>“You haven’t answered my question. Why didn’t you audition?” </strong>She said with assertion in her voice.</p><p>Jeongyeon removed her hands from her face and looked directly at Nayeon. When she heard Nayeon’s confession all her worries and fears about getting rejected by Nayeon vanished. She was still a little nervous but she’s confident. Confident that her sacrifice didn’t end in vain.</p><p><strong>“Because I was planning to confess to you.” </strong>She confidently said, which took Nayeon aback, she wasn’t expecting that Answer from Jeongyeon</p><p><strong>“I was planning to confess to you and convince you not to audition and then tell you everything I know. I know I was being selfish, but just this once I want to do something for myself. I know we aren’t in Twice right now but thinking back, I think I gave enough to everyone, so just this once I want to be selfish” </strong>She said and chuckled <strong>“But I didn’t know that telling you everything I know wasn’t even necessary.</strong></p><p><strong>“I had all the chance to confess to you before today but every time I had the chance, my fear of getting rejected is taking over my body. I was afraid that you were really the 15 years old Nayeon who don’t know me, not the Nayeon I knew 10 years from now.” </strong>She added <strong>“When we were in Twice, I was always thinking about, <em>‘What if Nayeon and I were not Idols, would I take the risk and give it a shot’</em>” </strong>She said. They were aware of each other’s feelings but they didn’t entertain it because they knew that it would be too risky to involve feelings to their fan service.</p><p><strong>“And now I was back to where it all started… 2010, where I met you.” </strong>She held Nayeon’s hands <strong>“And I chose you… I chose to give it a shot… To give us a shot</strong>” She smiled<strong> “And I’m not regretting it.” </strong>She said as she held Nayeon’s hand tightly. <strong>“Do you regret it?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked Nayeon, her eyes full of anticipation.</p><p>Nayeon smiled intertwined her hands with Jeongyeon.</p><p>
  <strong>“No, I don’t regret it” </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>After that confession they started hanging out more, like low-key dating. They just spend their time having fun and all, knowing that they don’t have to hold back their feelings anymore, but they have to hold back to the entire PDA.</p><p>High school came and they were still going strong, they might look like teens but they have a mindset of an adult, so all the petty fights they get into are not getting so out of hand, before the day ends they make sure that they make up. All their fights were just nonsense bickering and insults with each other just like when they were in Twice.</p><p>Nayeon graduated High School with flying colors. After graduating she decided to pursue Film as her major. While Nayeon was in her 1st year college Jeongyeon was already at her senior year in Apgujeong High School. After a year she graduated too with flying colors. Jeongyeon Followed Nayeon in Konkuk University and is majoring in Culinary arts<sup>[1]</sup>. Their relationship still going strong.</p><p>They were in Nayeon’s dorm chilling watching some youtube videos when they came across the Teaser Video for SIXTEEN.</p><p>They both looked at each other and smiled. They watched the clip and laughed.</p><p><strong>“Ah~ the whisper…” </strong>Jeongyeon said while acting like she was getting shivers from the whisper at the start of the video.</p><p>Nayeon just laughed at Jeongyeon antics.</p><p><strong>“Ah I just remembered what you said in that VTR clip!” </strong>Jeongyeon exclaimed and looked at Nayeon. “<strong>Do you still remember it?” </strong>She asked</p><p>Nayeon completely forgot what she said in that clip so she just looked at Jeongyeon. The latter was surprised that Nayeon forgot that one because it was quite memorable.</p><p><strong>“You said…” </strong>Jeongyeon was trying to suppress her laugh <strong>“Pfft… You said that you were a good girl to date” </strong>She said and burst out laughing.</p><p><strong>“Wha? Did I really say that?!” </strong>She tried to recall the scene but she can’t really remember saying that <strong>“Yah! You’re just bluffing I didn’t say that!” </strong>Nayeon said while playfully hitting Jeongyeon.</p><p><strong>“Yeah you definitely said that! I’m not good at remembering Choreos but I have a sharp memory!” </strong>Jeongyeon teased, Nayeon kept hitting her but Jeongyeon was just laughing her heart out.</p><p><strong>“Wai—Wait!” </strong>Jeongyeon stopped laughing and held Nayeon’s hand stopping the latter from hitting her. <strong>“In a serious thought… You were kind right when you said that…” </strong>She said and looked straight Nayeon in the eyes<strong> “…you were really a good girl to date, the best rather.” </strong>She said with a straight face, which made Nayeon blush.</p><p>They stared at each other for a couple of seconds then Jeongyeon laughed again.</p><p>
  <strong>“That face was so priceless! Oh my gosh!” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Ugh! go to hell!” </strong>Nayeon exclaimed and kicked Jeongyeon to hide her blush.</p><p>They spent the rest of their days like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While lazing off on their vacant days they watch episodes of SIXTEEN and cheer for everyone, they know how hard every contestant worked; after all they were once a part of that show.</p><p><strong>“You know if you auditioned and is in SIXTEEN I would probably be your biggest fan girl” </strong>Jeongyeon nonchalantly said while watching Momo’s performance.</p><p>Nayeon looked at her with a ‘what-the-heck’ face but Jeongyeon wasn’t paying attention, she was completely serious with what she said, and also she was so amazed on Momo’s performance that she can’t take her eyes off the screen.</p><p><strong>“I don’t need to be in SIXTEEN. You’re already my fan. Admit it or not you really are head over-heels for me even before” </strong>Nayeon jokingly said which made Jeongyeon look at her.</p><p><strong>“Yeah, I am head over-heels in love with you” </strong>Jeongyeon seriously said with a straight face.</p><p>Nayeon’s heart beat erratically with Jeongyeon’s reply. She felt the butterflies in her stomach ran wild. She can hear her heart beating so loud in her ears.</p><p>Jeongyeon just swept Nayeon’s feet off.</p><p><strong>“I was just joking! You didn’t have to say that with such a straight face! Why are you so greasy?! I should be the one being greasy!” </strong>She exclaimed as she hid her face behind her hands while kicking Jeongyeon.</p><p><strong>“I was just agreeing with you!” </strong>Jeongyeon said while trying to catch Nayeon’s feet.</p><p>Nayeon tried to calm down but when she sees Jeongyeon she remembers how serious the latter looked like while saying that she’s head over-heels in love with Nayeon.</p><p>
  <em>“Damn you! You greasy Chihuahua” </em>
</p><p>That day ended with Jeongyeon getting bruised because Nayeon kept hitting her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Months passed and as they watch every episode of SIXTEEN and saw how TWICE was formed they suddenly realized how they missed being a part of TWICE and spending time with the members.</p><p>The group rather felt incomplete, seeing them as a seven member group was kind of off for the two of them. They know it was their decision to not audition and Join JYPE but it just feels sad knowing that <em>‘Nine or None’</em> doesn’t exist anymore.</p><p><strong>“It’s now ‘Seven or None’” </strong>Jeongyeon said as she was re-watching the last episode of SIXTEEN.</p><p>The original ranking was retained with the exception of Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s rank, the only thing that changed was Momo didn’t get eliminated and Tzuyu made the final cut for the debuting members.</p><p>Nayeon was just looking at Jeongyeon while sitting in front of her desk trying to finish her project.</p><p>
  <strong>“What are you talking about?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“TWICE… It’s not ‘Nine or None’ anymore, it’s ‘Seven or None’” </strong>Jeongyeon said as she watch the other clips</p><p>Nayeon looked at her girlfriend intently, Jeongyeon badly misses TWICE, but they can’t do anything about it. Nayeon also misses TWICE but they’re not part of TWICE anymore and there’s no way that the other members would know them, unless they also travelled back in time.</p><p>Or so she thought…</p><p>Jeongyeon had a crazy idea</p><p><strong>“Let’s apply to be their managers…” </strong>Jeongyeon said while looking at Nayeon who was now looking at her with an ‘are-you-serious’ look.</p><p>
  <strong>“The hell are you saying?” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Let’s apply to be their managers, that way we can spend time with them even though we aren’t members” </strong>Jeongyeon said as she look at JYPE’s official site. <strong>“Oh, would you look at that. God is telling me we should” </strong>She said and showed Nayeon the post on the official page of JYPE</p><p>JYPE is recruiting more managers for their newly formed girl group TWICE.</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re really serious about that?” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Yeah”</strong> Jeongyeon said seriously </p><p>Nayeon disagreed with what Jeongyeon wants but after a few days of begging, crying and kneeling in front of her girlfriend, Nayeon eventually agreed. She does miss the others so bad too and she can always study whenever she wants and Jeongyeon seems to be so invested on being Twice’s manager. So they did. They applied to be Twice’s managers.</p><p>They passed the initial interview and were just waiting for the final interview with JYP.</p><p><strong>“I’m getting nervous” </strong>Jeongyeon said while waiting in the lounge</p><p><strong>“You’ve seen JYP a couple of times before why are you getting nervous now?” </strong>Nayeon said. In reality she was nervous as hell too but she was just acting tough</p><p><strong>“Maybe because we’re not auditioning as trainees but as managers?” </strong>Jeongyeon said sarcastically that made Nayeon roll her eyes<strong> “You know how strict he is when it comes to his artist’s managers!” </strong>Jeongyeon added</p><p>They both recalled the time where JYP grilled Twice’s potential managers in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>“Harsh… too harsh” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yoo Jeongyeon? Ms. Yoo Jeongyeon?” </strong>
</p><p>Jeongyeon stood up from her seat and looked at JYP’s secretary.</p><p>
  <strong>“That would be me” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Ah, please enter the door when the previous applicant comes out” </strong>JYP’s secretary said</p><p>Jeongyeon walked towards the door of JYP’s office and stood in front, while waiting for the previous applicant she looked at her girlfriend for moral support. Nayeon just gave her a two thumbs up and mouthed <em>‘Good Luck’. </em></p><p>As soon as the other applicant came out she went inside. It wasn’t her first time in JYP’s office but it still amazes her how organized and spacious it looked.</p><p>She greeted JYP</p><p><strong>“Please have a seat Ms. Yoo” </strong>JYP said and gestured for Jeongyeon to sit.</p><p>Jeongyeon took a seat in front of JYP… and TWICE… She wasn’t prepared to see them. Her heart felt like it’s going to burst any time soon because of nervousness, excitement and longing. She’s feeling mixed emotions right now.</p><p>The interview went smoothly as possible and she answered every question with ease.</p><p><strong>“As for the last question…” </strong>Jihyo said, all of them asked her a question including JYP <strong>“How would you treat and handle TWICE?” </strong></p><p>Jeongyeon looked at each member while recalling her memories with them.</p><p><strong>“Like sisters…” </strong>Jihyo listened intently at what Jeongyeon was going to say <strong>“My age and TWICE’s member’s age doesn’t really have a big gap, and as much as possible I want the girls to have fun so that they can feel like they aren’t really working, that they’re just having fun since they’re doing what they are passionate about.” </strong>She answered and smiled</p><p>Twice were whispering with each other after Jeongyeon’s answer.</p><p><strong>“Thank you for sparing us your time Ms. Yoo” </strong>JYP said</p><p>They wrapped up the interview and bid Jeongyeon good luck as she exit the office.</p><p><strong>“I already like her” </strong>Chaeyoung said while looking at her Unnies and Tzuyu. They all agreed at her statement</p><p><strong>“There’s something about her that gives this protective sister vibes” </strong>Jihyo said and the other agreed.</p><p>As soon as Jeongyeon exited the office she exhaled and held her chest.</p><p><em>“That was nerve-wrecking” </em>She thought as she inhale and exhale deeply</p><p>Nayeon was standing in front of her when she came out.</p><p><strong>“How was it?” </strong>Nayeon asked her</p><p><strong>“Nerve-wrecking…” </strong>Jeongyeon simply answered and sat on one of the chairs. Nayeon who was calm earlier felt her nervousness rushing in her body <strong>“I wish you good luck”</strong> her girlfriend said which added to her nervousness.</p><p>As soon as she entered JYP’s office she greeted JYP and TWICE.</p><p>
  <em>“She didn’t tell me that Jihyo and the others were here!” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Please take a seat Ms. Im” </strong>
</p><p>Nayeon took a seat in front of JYP and TWICE, feeling all nervous and happy. Seeing them all here makes her happy and sad at the same time, she just misses them, and wants to give them a hug one by one.</p><p>Same as Jeongyeon’s, her interview went smoothly and she answered everything with ease and confidence, and for the last question Jihyo asked her the same question she asked Jeongyeon.</p><p>
  <strong>“How would you treat and handle Twice?” </strong>
</p><p>She didn’t expect that question, but she knows and is certain of her answer.</p><p><strong>“Like little sisters” </strong>She said and looked at them <strong>“I believe that being a manager doesn’t mean that we always have to stay professional all the time, there would also be time for fun and games, because after all they’re still teens and young-adults that need to have their fair share of fun.” </strong>She finished and smiled</p><p>Twice were whispering with each other after Nayeon’s</p><p><strong>“Thank you for sparing us your time Ms. Im” </strong>JYP said</p><p>They wrapped up the interview and bid Nayeon good luck before she exited the office</p><p><strong>“I like her!” </strong>Sana exclaimed</p><p><strong>“I want her as my sister” </strong>Dahyun said</p><p><strong>“Just like the previous one she has this sisterly vibes, but more fun?” </strong>Jihyo said and the others agree with her.</p><p>As soon as Nayeon came out of JYP’s office she went directly beside Jeongyeon.</p><p><strong>“How was it?~” </strong>Jeongyeon asked teasingly</p><p><strong>“It was… fun” </strong>She said and smiled</p><p>The two of them looked at each other and smiled. They were happy to see the others again after a long time.</p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Unnie It’s fine! You’re not gonna fall I swear!” </strong>Chaeyoung said as she was pulling up Dahyun to try the thrill walk.</p><p><strong>“YAHHH! Thrill walk. No… No, No.” </strong>Chaeyoung and Sana was ganging up on Dahyun lifting her up and trying to pursue her to walk down with them <strong>“Help me! Help me!” </strong>She exclaimed. She looked around to see who she can get help from and saw one of their managers <strong>“Nayeon unnie! Help me!” </strong></p><p>Instead of helping her, Nayeon helped Chaeyoung and Sana to lift Dahyun</p><p><strong>“YAAAAHHH! Noooooo” </strong>Dahyun screamed as the three of them gang up on her and lift her up.</p><p>The others were having a blast especially Tzuyu and Mina who were posing and taking a ton of pictures like they’re superman. And there’s Momo…</p><p><strong>“Unnie…” </strong>She called out to one of their managers</p><p><strong>“Do you want me to carry you?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked Momo who was shaking from fear and coldness.</p><p>Momo nodded cutely and Jeongyeon gave her a piggy back ride to the place where their bags were located.</p><p>As Jeongyeon was carrying Momo, the latter felt a sudden Déjà vu.</p><p>
  <em>“Why does it feel like this happened before?” </em>
</p><p><strong>“You good here?” </strong>Jeongyeon asked Momo and the latter just nodded and thanked Jeongyeon.</p><p>Jeongyeon made sure that Momo was okay and then checked on the others. She looked at Mina and Tzuyu who were busy having fun taking pictures and then she looked at Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Sana being chaotic. Jihyo wasn’t able to join them because she just recently had a knee operation and needs to rest for a few weeks.</p><p>Someone poked her cheeks and when she looked who it was, it was her girlfriend, she automatically smiled.</p><p><strong>“Well… We’re having a blast aren’t we?” </strong>Nayeon said as she looked around</p><p><strong>“Yeah, just like before” </strong>Jeongyeon replied and smiled as she recalled their memory here in Switzerland.</p><p>Jeongyeon intertwined her hands with Nayeon and looked at Twice as she smile.</p><p>
  <em>“This is home”  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>